


Toasty

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Is there a better way to decorate for Christmas other than Jensen, Memories, and Fireplaces?





	Toasty

“I think this is going to be my favorite Christmas ever.” You told Jensen as you added another decoration to the fireplace. 

“Why is that,” he questioned you. 

“We’re about to have a baby and I’m married to the most handsome man in the world. What more could I ask for? I’m decorating the fireplace you proposed to me in front of when we first moved in together. There’s no place I’d rather be.” You smiled placing a hand on your huge protruding belly thinking back to when Jensen proposed to you in this very spot. 

* * *

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_It was going to be your first Christmas living in the same house as Jensen and you were nervous and excited all at the same time. Jensen had already called to let you know he was on his way home because he was done shooting for the day. You both had planned to decorate since he had to work all week and this would be his only short day. Though you tried to fight him saying he needed his rest, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wanted your first Christmas together to be perfect and a decorated house was the top priority to make it just that._

_You were situating all of the decorations, for the most part, you had them in separate boxes near where they would be placed so you and Jensen could have an easy cleanup. As you were moving a box to the fireplace you heard the front door open. You dropped what you were doing and made your way over to the door to greet Jensen._

_“Hi, handsome,” you greeted with a kiss as he took his jacket off.  
_

_“Hey, beautiful you ready to get decorating?” He asked with a huge smile on his face.  
_

_“Of course,” you smiled back taking his hand and leading him to the living room.  
_

_You both started decorating asking each other if certain thing looked better here or there and about your favorite present you ever got. As you were about to set an angel on top of the fireplace you heard something break, most likely an ornament._

_“Babe, are you o-” you slowly turned around about to ask Jensen if he was okay, but to your surprise, he was bent down on one knee with a box in his hand.  
_

_“Y/N, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, I don’t know what I would do if I had never met you, you make me a better man. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make gorgeous babies. Will you marry me?” Jensen asked as tears quickly sprung to your eyes_

_“Of course,” you exclaimed as he slid the ring on your finger and slowly stood up.  
_

_You hugged each other and then you pulled a way to give him a long loving kiss._

_You then pulled away asking, “Did you break that ornament on purpose?”_

_“Sure did, honey,” He laughed pulling you in for another kiss as you laughed along with him._

* * *

“Well, there’s no place I’d rather be,” Jensen said as he pulled you into his arms. 

“I love you, Jens.”

“I love you too, Y/N and our little family to be.” He replied putting his hand on your belly and giving you a small peck on the head. 


End file.
